Let Me Tell You About Rory
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Series 5 - Rory's been removed from Time and forgotten by Amy. Amy wants the Doctor and the Doctor tells her why she doesn't


**Let Me Tell You About Rory**

Amy's lips locked the Doctor's parting his and letting her tongue run in to the Doctor's mouth. She was relaxed, she was happy, the Doctor could see that as he watched her while they kissed. A moment later his eyes closed and he returned the kiss properly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She was truly beautiful.

"Doctor?" Amy whispered, pulling out of the kiss and talking close to her ear, "Do you want this?"

The Doctor's eyes shot open wide and he stared at her, "As in…?" Amy nodded a playful smile on her face, an irresistible look in her eyes, "But what about…?" the Doctor started and trailed off. No, that question couldn't be asked.

"What about what?" Amy asked, jumping to her own conclusion rather than waiting for an answer, "Are you worried because you're a Time Lord and I'm human? I don't care," she suddenly grinned, "Unless you have any weird parts that I should know about?"

"Amy!" the Doctor blushed bright red and Amy just giggled innocently. "No. I do not!" he added.

Amy kissed his cheek, "You're so sweet!" she told him excitedly, "And I had to ask. I mean you have two hearts for all I know you have less of something else to restore the balance."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Come along, Pond," he said, slipping his hand into hers and leading her along. She giggled and followed him. He stopped once they were in his bedroom and cupped her face, kissing her again. Amy returned the kiss and placed her hands on the Doctor's shoulders under his jacket and slid it off.

"You sure about this?" she asked, her tone teasing and serious at the same time. "Last time I tried anything with you, you weren't impressed," she froze, momentarily lost in thought as though searching for some lost memory. She smiled again moving her hands to his bow-tie, "I wouldn't want to think that I'm taking advantage of you."

"Amelia Pond! I am 900 years old, I can guarantee that you wouldn't be able to 'take advantage of me'" the Doctor told her, kissing her again deeply, passionately.

"Good," Amy replied, pulling his bow-tie undone and dumping it on the floor. She moved to the Doctor's shirt buttons and the Doctor did the same. A few quick moments later both of their shirts were dumped on the floor and the Doctor pushed Amy on the bed, kissing her continuously as he did so, pushing the kisses deeper and more passionate, his hands exploring her body until eventually he stopped at her bra.

He slid both hands to the clasp about to undo them

"_Did you kiss her back?"  
>"No. I kissed her lips"<em>

The Doctor froze as Rory's voice came into his mind.

"Doctor? You ok?" Amy asked, teasingly she continued "What's wrong, has it been such a long time that you can't remember what you're doing?"

The Doctor pulled away from her, "I can't do this," he told her apologetically and got up and left the room, grabbing his shirt on the way and ignoring her shocked and slightly upset call of his name.

RW

"What the hell was all that about?" Amy asked, coming into the TARDIS console room a few moments later once she was fully dressed again. She found the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS, an expression of self-hatred written on his face. When she spoke again her expression was softer, "Doctor? What's going on? I thought you wanted that."

"I do," the Doctor admitted.

"Then what's the problem?" Amy pressed.

The Doctor nodded to the seats, and joined Amy on one once she was sat down, "Amy, let me tell you about Rory."

"Who's Rory?" Amy asked, in confusion. She didn't know any Rory's and she had never heard the Doctor mention a Rory before and yet, what was it about that name?

The Doctor's expression was sad, "You need to know Amy that travelling with me is dangerous. Every moment you're with me puts you in ever more danger and it put Rory in that danger. He paid the ultimate cost."

"He died?" Amy asked, she felt a pang in her heart at this thought that she couldn't explain.

"He did more than that. He was killed and once he was killed he was removed from time," the Doctor explained. "I can't tell you how or what caused it or anything because if I could believe me Amy I would. And you have to believe me when I say if I knew I would put it right, I really would."

"Why is it important?" Amy asked, watching him carefully. "I mean I get that it's sad and all. It's horrific, the thought of being removed from Time. Everything he was and meant to everyone is just gone. But why is it relevant right now?"

"Oh Amy," there was no mistaking the guilt in the Doctor's tone and expression. "Rory. Rory Williams, the name means nothing to you does it?" Amy shook her head "And yet you feel sad when you think about it, right?"

Amy nodded, "Why, though? It's just a name. Who is he, Doctor, please just tell me."

"Rory Williams was your fiancé," the Doctor told her simply. "You loved him, Amy, and you never got the chance to really tell him. That's what you said when he died, you worried that he didn't know how much you loved him."

"Doctor, stop it, this isn't funny," Amy's Scottish accent became broader as worry and annoyance entered her voice. "Why would you say something like that? I was never engaged. I would remember. I wouldn't forget, I couldn't."

"That wasn't your fault, it wasn't in your control," the Doctor told her. "Amy please believe me, this is important. Rory and you grew up together, you were friends forever, he said that you used to make him dress up like me in games. Do you remember any of this?"

Amy shook her head, but there were tears escaping her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Do you remember the Dream Lord?" the Doctor hurried on, "He gave an alternative world, we had to decide which was real and which was the dream and in the end you made the decision. You made the decision because Rory died and you didn't care whether it was real or not you didn't want to live without him. Do you remember, Amelia?"

Amy shook her head again and wiped the tears away.

"When I came back, when it had been 5 minutes for me but 12 years for you, Rory was there. He introduced himself as your boyfriend, you said 'sort of boyfriend'. Amy tell me you remember this?" the Doctor's voice was bordering on desperation.

"I- I don't, Doctor, I don't."

"When you kissed me the first time. You kissed me, it was the night before your wedding, you were scared. Scared of being a married woman because it meant you were all grown up and had to settle down and be normal and you just wanted to run away. You kissed me and I went to find Rory to show you how much he meant to you."

"Stop it, Doctor," Amy told him, quietly.

"You need to know this Amy, because I don't know how to fix this," the Doctor sounded helpless at this confession. "I don't know what to do and I don't know if there's anything I can do to put this right. I don't know how to bring Rory back. I don't know how to reverse a removal from Time. My people, my people could've stopped this before it happened but…" he trailed off.

"I don't love some guy called Rory, Doctor. I don't even know who this person is. I- I love you."

"No, no, no. Oh no, Amy. Sweet little Amelia Pond, no," the Doctor's voice got quieter. "You don't, you don't."

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling, Doctor!" Amy snapped in annoyance. "I know my own mind."

"Maybe you love me, Amy, maybe, but really, deep down, you don't. Not in that way at least," the Doctor said calmly, "Think about it for a moment, think about Leadworth and home and your life and tell me how it feels."

Amy did, she closed her eyes and didn't say anything for a long moment. When she eventually opened her eyes again more tears fell from them, "Empty. It feels empty like something really important is missing but I don't know what it is."

The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry onto his shoulder.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"Just understand this, Amy, I'm going to do everything in my power to put this right, I promise you that." The Doctor whispered back, "I promise I'll sort this out."


End file.
